


One More Light

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Actually screw it because I don't know what a song fic is, Or something like a song fic, Other, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: Who cares if one more light goes out in a sky of a million stars?





	One More Light

**Author's Note:**

> I just love to do this, don't I?

_Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?_

_Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?_

_We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep_

_There are things that we can have, but can't keep_

* * *

Bumblebee sat on the ground, staring up at the sky, sinking into memories he would rather forget. The stars above him, glittered coldly. It offered no comfort. None whatsoever.

He was so lost, he didn’t notice the human. One he knew rather quite well.

“ ‘Bee?” a soft voice called. His helm jerking upwards with surprise, whipping around to face he voice. To his surprise, it was William Lennox, an old human ally from N.E.S.T. The man was staring at him with concern, and Bumblebee wanted to break down and tell him everything….

* * *

_If they say_

_Who cares if one more light goes out?_

_In a sky of a million stars_

_It flickers, flickers_

_Who cares when someone's time runs out?_

_If a moment is all we are_

_We're quicker, quicker_

_Who cares if one more light goes out?_

_Well I_ _do_

* * *

_Bumblebee raced down the dirt road, his charge screaming and whooping with delight. Bee let out a chuckling warble and he skidded to a halt. Stumbling out of him, the human male laughing, shift his weight to one foot then the other, adrenaline running through his body._

_"That was awesome!” Sam crowed, pumping a fist into the air, and Bumblebee let out a chuckling warble._

_Who knew that was a day where a light would go out?_

* * *

_The reminders pull the floor from your feet  
_

_In the kitchen, one more chair than you need oh  
_

_And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair  
_

_Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there_

* * *

 Bumblebee stared at Will, but he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t, something seemed to be lodged in his throat.

But the human smiled at him. Patting his servo, Will sat beside him and glanced up at the stars. Everything returned to as it was before, nothing altered. It was kind of peaceful, if it weren’t for the memories haunting him. Even after eight years, he still hasn't confronted those inner demons. Why are they following him?! Why can't they go away?!

* * *

_If they say  
_

_Who cares if one more light goes out?_

_In a sky of a million stars  
_

_It flickers, flickers  
_

  _Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
_

  _If a moment is all we are  
_

 

  _We're quicker, quicker  
_

 

_Who cares if one more light goes out?  
_

_Well I do_

* * *

Bumblebee trembled while Lennox stared at him in concern. It hurt! Why couldn't the pain just go away?! Not for the first time, coolant tears started to stream down his face, shivering. The memories he had shoved to the back of his mind were returning to the light, pulling him under. Reminding of what he failed, of what he lost. Will stared at him with concern, wondering what could reduce the tough scout to tears. Reaching upwards, he patted 'Bee's leg, trying to comfort him with whatever was wrong. He knew it has been eight years since they've been together as comrades. Every N.E.S.T soldier known Bumblebee and grown fond of him. He reminded them of a child, which they have discovered he technically still is. He's the same as a seventeen year-old.

Afterwards, they respected him even more than they had before....

* * *

_Who cares if one more light goes out?  
_

_I_ _n a sky of a million stars_

_It flickers, flickers  
_

_Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
_

_I_ _f a moment is all we are  
_

_We're quicker, quicker  
_

_Who cares if one more light goes out?  
_

_Well I do_

 

* * *

 

"Sam's gone," he whispered, the pain of losing his best friend, his BROTHER, filling his spark. Beside him, Will stared, numb before it faded as grief clouded his gaze. Without realizing it, tears ran down Lennox's cheek. It couldn't be. The kid couldn't be dead. But a small voice within him whispered.

 _You know it's_ _true_ , that small voice whispered, _if it wasn't, Bumblebee wouldn't be like this...._

* * *

 

_Well I do_

* * *

 

Wiping the tears away, Will placed a hand on the shaking Autobot's leg and whispered, "Sam will never be forgotten..."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is One More Light by Linkin Park which I first heard in August. When I heard I felt like I was about to cry, and some of the lines reminded me about what happened in the movies(Don't know why though). Since we don't see how Bumblebee is affected by Sam's death, I tasked myself to make a story about how he would come to terms with it. And how he reacts to it. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
